


Bad Moon Rising

by Cappy_Crash



Category: Cabin Pressure, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Crash/pseuds/Cappy_Crash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well since you asked me for a tale about a jet setting, time travelling Monster Hunter who fell in love with a werewolf.<br/>What, you didn't think I could do it, did you?<br/>Through careful research I have found a number of accounts detailing the events that brought the Monster Hunters and the crew of MJN together for a fast paced and trouble fueled case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beginning is normally the best place to start. It’s the conventional thing to do. However, as this tale progresses, you will discover I’m far from conventional. Yes, I’m average height, my build is fairly normal for a woman my age and I have almost flawless skin when the lighting is right, but my face doesn’t make the nice faces most other people find attractive and I wear far too much purple than is necessary in a wardrobe. It’s almost as if I’m a person designed for radio.

So, I’m going to begin my story the only way I know how; at chapter 15. Someone once told me, all stories must start at chapter 15 and it seems sound advice to me.

I was bleeding profusely from a wound on my side as I clambered up the stone steps of the House of Maxwell, erm, House. Each step I took was heavy and I was leaving a trail of blood behind me having found it difficult to apply the pressure needed to stem the flow. The taxi driver who had just dropped me off was not impressed in the slightest. I apparently detracted from the Jackson Pollack that had already formed over the years on the back seat of his car.

When I’d gotten into the taxi, the unimpressed excuse for a gentleman asked me where he could take me. I gave him directions to the one man I thought could help me. In hindsight, I can now list no less than 20 places I should have gone before seeking help at Sir Maxwell’s. Any other driver would have ignored my instructions and taken me straight to a hospital and had I not lost so much blood, I perhaps would have suggested the same. In my defence, I know how it would have gone at the hospital:

_**The doctor could do nothing.** _ ****__  
_The bite wound was damning._  
_‘How did this happen?’_  
_‘I disturbed their mating ritual’_  
_The doctor washed his hands._

 

A friendly looking lady responded quickly to my heavy handed knocking. I spluttered out an explanation as my legs gave out and I slumped to the floor. She scuttled off without so much as a word; the only proof that she heard me was that the door to a grand hall being left open.

Each sharp intake of breath was bringing me closer to unconsciousness. I was pretty certain a tooth from the rat bastard had punctured my lung. I was convinced I could feel the beast’s poison spreading through my system. _ **I knew not everyone survived the turn and I’d once heard that in those moments before death your life flashed before your eyes. Either my life was boring or I've done very little in my life…**_

‘Or might I suggest that you are not actually dying.’ A velvet voice reassured me from above. I looked up and his blonde hair formed a halo around his smiling, moustached face.

‘Have I been verbalising my inner monologue for your enjoyment and providing witty ice breaker between strangers?’ I spoke between intakes of breath while I clutched the part of the bite that I could reach. I shuffled backwards until my back hit the doorframe. He pulled on the top of his mustard flares so he could sit beside me.

‘I’m afraid so my dear. Roy Steel at your service. May I?’ he motioned to check my pulse, but did not proceed until I nodded. I’d heard of him from a number of my friends and his appearances in Lorrimer’s books and published journals. While Lorrimer has often spoke highly of the ‘man with the fists’, my friends has not been so kind. I reminded myself that they never did speak highly of men they met at the Disco. How they expected to find prince charming over a few grasshoppers was beyond me. With Roy, they seemed to challenge themselves to being the one that made his bed their permanent home. He placed his fingers lightly to my throat and held them there for a few moments while my eyelids were going against my wishes. ‘Female hearts normally beat a little faster in my presence, but you’re wounded so I’m not going to hold that against you.’ He flashed his boyish grin again.

I attempted to giggle as I found him genuinely funny and earnest but the effort caught in my chest and had me convulsing with the pain. I spluttered up a little blood, confirming my thoughts that my lung had been punctured. Roy’s hand had found its way to my shoulder to stop me from taking a nose dive into the stone steps. Blood trickled through my fingers onto his legs as my forehead came to rest on his chest.

‘Easy tiger.’ Roy waited until the convulsions stopped before scooping me into his arms, bracing the wound firming against his torso. ‘Not many ladies laugh at my jokes, so you’re not going anywhere.’ I felt my blood smear all over his polyester shirt as a wave of relief passed over me. I just hoped the blood would come out of his paisley shirt. Not that he gave a second thought to his attire when he picked me up; he certainly wasn't as vain as people made him out to be. He carried me over the threshold with ease and led me into what my peripheral vision told me was a library on the east side of the mansion. My body came to rest on a cold oak table and another, more familiar, man came into view as Roy cushioned my head with his velvet smoking jacket.

‘Lorrimer Chesterfield,' I whispered as he took in my broken body and attempted to keep the concern from his face. 'I hoped you’d be here.’ Was all I could muster before passing out.


	2. A little Back Story

_**Letters between Lorrimer Chesterfield and Selene Monday.** _

1st November 1971

Dear Mr Chesterfield,  
I am writing to you as I have been reading your published work and it is truly remarkable and inspirational. I have particularly found your journals enlightening. I have it on good authority that you are not spending time with those inflicted with the fair sex that I possess. In respect of this, I was hoping you would be my correspondent instead?  
I have recently enrolled at London's London College with the intention of studying the occult. I was sadly denied access to your course at London's London University due to me being a woman. The work at college is too trite and I require a bigger challenge. I know there is currently no place in the world for a female Monster Hunter, but I do hope times are soon to change.  
Would you be able to answer any questions I have that my college cannot?

Yours

Miss Selene Monday of London's London College

8th Novemeber 1971

Dear Miss Monday,   
I would be happy and delighted to be your correspondent of all things Occult. I am humbled and honoured that you are reading my work and are finding it so inspirational. I am pleased that you have enrolled in a course at London’s London College. I completely understand that the College may not be providing enough work for you and I will gladly provide you with further material. I must ask that we keep this between ourselves- I don’t think my university would approve of me providing course material to people who are not enrolled.  
You are right. I do think it is time that we have female Monster Hunters. My partner, Roy, however would argue with you there. He believes the 'dames are for saving.' Secretly, I think he's worried that most would be better at it than him. Having hands of steel is the only thing he has going for him.  
What part of the occult are you most interested in and I could perhaps send some work your way?

Yours  
Lorrimer Chesterfield.

24th February 1972

Mr Chesterfield,

The course is very broad and has very little depth. So far we have looked at the phenomenon of ghostly sightings. We passed the first part of the course by simply staying the night at the local abandoned church. When we return next week, we will be looking at how to find leprechauns and other helpful creatures.  
You may be interested to know that I have been independently studying the life cycle of the werewolf and I believe you may be able to support my research.  
Is there any truth to the methods used to kill a werewolf that are documented in the material you gave me?

Yours

Selene

 

15th March 1972

Selene,

There is indeed truth to the documented accounts that I gave you. I can attest to no less than 7 of the methods used in Hector’s writings. I am ashamed to say that I have slain more than my fair share of the inflicted beasts. My ultimate aim would be to cure all and not allow another fellow to be harmed. However, I’m not even sure I’m remotely close to finding a cure.  
I hope you are not attempting to hunt werewolves Miss Monday?  
Please be safe, whatever you do.

Yours

Lorrimer

9th September 1972

Lorrimer,

I’m sorry that I have not been in touch in a while. I have been so consumed with my research. It is really coming along and I would like to think that you will be pleased with my findings.

I need your help to perfect my study, but I do believe that not only could you administer a cure to those recently inflicted, you might be able cure Patient Zero and wipe the whole disease out once and for all.  
My research is rather sensitive, so I would like to request your company at the Golden Eggs cafe on a day and time to suit you. It is vitally important that you do not bring Roy Steel with you. I would like proceedings to run smoothly and I have it on good authority that Mr Steel would only distract us from our task.  
I intend to run a reconnaissance with another member of my course during the next full moon. I suspect I may have discovered the head of the clan: patient zero. I want to collect some fresh samples if I can.  
I look forward to your reply

Miss Selene Monday.

5th October 1972

Miss S Monday,  
I would like to accept your request. I will be at the Golden Eggs Cafe on the 12th October, from 3pm. This is when Roy normally goes shopping for his instant soups, so we should be undisturbed. While he is my friend, and a good man, he will not believe a word you say. He also may attempt to woo you, something many ladies do not tolerate for long.  
Please do not share your findings with anyone else. It is difficult to spot those people who wish the world to be rid of werewolves and those who wish it to devour everyone. Please keep yourself safe and should you wish to find me sooner, I am usually found in Sir Maxwell House's place of residence.  
Unless I'm on a job. At which point I will normally be in a club, with Roy. So ask a taxi driver for Roy, they'll take you directly to the right club.

Mr Lorriner Chesterfield.  
Ps. On second thoughts, even if I'm on a job go to Sir Maxwell's. It will be so much safer for you.

**Diary Entry of Lorrimer Chesterfield**

**_12th October 1972_ **

**_Roy has not left Miss Monday's side since her brought her in from the cold morning. Suki didn't so much stop the bleeding, the sun setting seemed to do that. I feared for hours that Selene would bleed to death before we could save her. It confirmed my worst fear- she has indeed been bitten by a werewolf._ **

**_Miss Monday has remained in a coma like state ever since. We placed her sleeping body in one of Sir Maxwell’s guest rooms and for three days Roy has even refused to take so much as a sip of instant soup. Even his favourite flavour has been left to go cold beside him._**  
**_What is it with Roy and women who are not remotely interested?! I mean, you can't get any more uninterested in him than being unconscious. I guess at least for the present moment she will not cause him any harm, unlike some of his previous dalliances._**  
**_I may have been a little cruel and shown him the letter she sent me in an attempt to get him to eat. He just insisted that her authority was clearly not good and entirely unfounded. It was only when I insisted that she would not be attracted to a man that had not washed in three days, did he announce he was popping home to change._**

**_I must admit, I was able to close the case Sir Maxwell had presented us with in record time without Roy flirting with every lady in sight. However, it was a case that didn’t require Roy’s skill set and I would not be able to do it again. Sir Maxwell is already in a bit of a state about us utilising one of his rooms._ **

**_I hope she discovered the identity of Patient Zero. I fear it’s the only way to save her._ **


	3. Time Tours

They were fighting over me when I awoke. Not in the chivalrous sense. There was no wanting or having to be had. Well, maybe the exception of Roy Steel but I had a pulse so I wasn’t counting that as a win. Instead, it was just a stampede of raised voices about how to solve the problem and who would be the man to do it.

My whole body felt heavy as I clambered out of bed and I instantly searched my side for the wound. As I feared, there was not even a scratch- I was cursed. I gulped down a stale glass of water that rested on the bedside to relieve the intense cotton mouth I had. A stretch of my muscles removed all the heaviness and I quickly searched for something to change into. Anything would have been better than the nightgown I was currently dressed in. Of course my own clothes would not have been available, having been drenched in blood. I gave up my search and ventured out onto the landing.

I crept down the stairs to find the source of the growing noise. It was dark out in the grounds and everywhere inside was awash with a low wattage glow that bounced off the plywood walls. I approached the door that stood ajar when a voice stopped me.

“We must wait until she is awake. Discuss fees, then we can proceed gentlemen. Suki, bring in the case files.” An unfamiliar voice barked. I took a peek through the crack in the door and discovered a stately man sat in a high backed chair. He brandished a whiskey glass, but he lost half of its content when he waved his hand briskly.

“No Sir Maxwell. I’m sorry but the priority is finding a cure. We don’t know if Miss Monday will wake up, so we must push on without her help. I insist myself and Roy go search the place where she was bitten.” Lorrimer was pacing the length of the room.

“I thought the wound had healed?” Roy mused, swilling round his own drink inside its glass.

“The place where she discovered the werewolf Roy.” Lorrimer chastised Roy with a stern look.

“One,” I Roy replied, “I’ve yet to try kissing her. She’s cursed- doesn’t a true loves kiss break all curses?!” Roy sounded positively offended that the others had not thought of this before now.

“No.” Lorrimer and Sir Maxwell replied bluntly.

“Two,” Roy continued unperturbed, “How would we know where to look? I don’t recall her telling either of us where she was when she was bitten. Besides, they’ll be long gone by now; it’s been six days.”

I audibly gasped. I’d been asleep for six days. Roy had no idea how right he was; my attacker would be well and truly gone by now. I must have been loud because no sooner had I covered my mouth with my hand did the door open.

“Miss Monday-“ Lorrimer greeted me at the door.

“Selene, please.” I interrupted as he guided me into the room and sat me down beside the fireplace. Directly in front of the unfamiliar man. “You must be Sir Maxwell House. Please to meet you.”

“And who the devil are you and why have you come to my house at this godly hour dressed in a nightgown?”

“This is Selene Monday, Sir Maxwell. She’s the woman who has been cursed by the werewolf.” Roy explained with an unconscious fixing of his cravat. “She’s been staying upstairs in your guest bedroom. For six days. Where I sat vigil.” Roy was not subtle with his hint. I’d have to thank him for his valiant effort later.

“Ah yes, of course.” Sir Maxwell seemed soothed by this explanation. “You are awake. That’s one problem solved.”

“Roy was right though. The werewolf; he’ll be long gone now.” I explained reaching for my hair like a security blanket.

“You found him once, we can find him again. We’ll be ready Selene.” Lorrimer began searching through papers and maps that were laid out on the large table. I was out of my seat and at his side so quickly my head was spinning. The venom was already having an impact on my speed and agility. A girl could get used to it. If, you know, it didn’t come with a side of massacre once a month.

“It’s not that simple I’m afraid.” I sighed, gently taking the papers from his hands. They would never believe me if I told them. I knew they were men of paranormal but even this was a bridge too far.

“It is my dear. I just need to point my fists in the right direction. Show me where and I’ll get him.” Roy brandished his fists of steel in my direction with a cheeky wink.

“It’s not a case of where boys!” I stammered, knowing I could not hold back this discovery any longer. The three men looked at me expectantly. “It’s when.”

“Are you telling me we have to wait until the next full moon to be able to catch this blighter?” Roy demanded. “My fists can’t wait that long.”

“More like 527 full moons.” I chewed on my lip and avoided the impending looks of concern and confusion.

“That’s…” Lorrimer paused to complete the calculation in his head. “43 years, give or take a full moon or two.” I nodded solemnly.

“My fist fighting skills might be a little rusty by then I’m afraid.” Roy had joined us at the table.

“Do any of you know of Professor Quantum?” I questioned them.

“We’ve not had any dealings with him, but I have heard of him. There’s some speculation of his origin.” Lorrimer explained, removing his glasses and giving them a good clean. “There are claims he’s from 2111. Roy and I did try and find him when we had our own time travelling bother, but there was no such luck.”

Turns out, getting them to accept the concept of time travel was not as hard as I thought. They knew of him too, which was a bonus.

“We need him.” I explained, a hint of desperation in my voice. “The werewolf uses Professor Quantum’s services to travel in time whenever the heat is on him. He would have used them after this turn, I guarantee it. I have an idea of the year too. Proffesor Quantum would be able to confirm it.”

“I’m afraid we have yet to be able to find him Selene.” Roy explained. “We’ll find another way. You will be cured.”

“It’s not just about curing me Roy. It’s about everyone who has been cursed. He must be stopped.” I explained. “Professor Quantum is the only way.”

“Good job I know him then!” Sir Maxwell interjected, a broad smile on his face. “Suki,” He shouted and momentarily the woman who met me at the door in my greatest hour of need appeared. “Get Graham on the phone. Tell him to bring that Routemaster round here pronto.” She removed herself from the room almost as quickly as she arrived. “I suppose you’ll need some clothes?” It took me a moment to realise the question was directed at me.

“I can nip home? It’s no bother.” I suggested.

“No, no, no. That does no good for the pace of this narrative my dear. My ex-wife left many clothes here. Suki will show you to her room.” Sir Maxwell drained his glass.

“Dress simply Selene.” Lorrimer insisted. “We don’t know what era this man is in and we do not want to stick out.”

I nodded and left the room, in search of the woman called Suki. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wasn’t me he had to worry about.

********

Suki helped me pick out a practical pair of black trousers and an over-sized white blouse. Fashion was so fickle and ever changing that I would probably be damned with anything I wore. At least with monochrome I stood a fighting chance at blending in.

I was stood before an upstairs’ hallway mirror brushing knots out of my hair when Roy appeared beside me. A moment of awkward silence past.

“Professor Quantum will be here momentarily. Sir Maxwell is packing up a case of his finest Scotch and Lorrimer and Suki are coming up with a plan.” He explained. “You look rather fab, if you don’t mind me saying.” All I could do was blush. “Are you ok? If you’re scared-”

“Oh I’m not scared in the slightest. I’m angry and I’m ready to fight.” I explained, trying not to look Roy in the eyes.

“Ladies do not fight.” Roy tried to reason with me. “That’s my job.”

“I am not a lady Mr Steel.” I brushed past him and made my way to the stairs.

“Maybe that’s where I’m going wrong.” He muttered sadly before collecting his thoughts and declaring: “Maybe I need a woman like you-“

“Roy. You are incredibly sweet and utterly charming, but I’m currently cursed and we have to accept that in the not too distant future- you may have to actually kill me.” We descended the stairs together.

“Technically, it will quite far in the future if you’re predictions are correct Selene.” Roy replied playfully as we came to the last step.

“She’s right, Clark Wayne is indeed in 2016. Hello Will, what the devil are you doing here? I thought I took you back to your own time when you were last here in search of ladies?” A man I could only presume was Professor Quantum addressed Roy.

“Sorry fellow, the name’s Roy Steel. Can we borrow that time bus of yours?”


End file.
